Quest of the Amulet
by Con da Bok Choy
Summary: A horrible disaster struck meridell due to a cursed amulet. Centuries later, it falls into the hands of a young usul named Hailey. Now she has to find a way to destroy the amulet before it causes more chaos.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - The Thirst for Revenge 

22 year old Mordus sat on one of the strong, thick branches of his favourite old oak tree, practicing and studying his magic. A clever and determined usul wizard was he, competing many other wizards to becoming the next royal wizard, since the current royal wizard, Zafrius the zafara, was nearing her end.

The next day, the competitions started. Morduis was doing very well, for he was near to winning.

"Skarth shmario scenturius lamekti...aktra!" Chanted Mordus. The spell caused a blue, misty beam of hot energy to burst out of the tip of his wand. It shot right at his opponent. The opponent cried a scream of pain before falling into the rocky, hard grounds, unconcious from Morduss attack. Mordus looked down at his opponents limp body and smiled. 'Yes, Im almost at the top. One more down and ill be next royal wizard.' He thought to himself.

Mordud looked up to see his last oppenent. A nimmo stepped into the competing grounds. Mordus immediately recongnized him. "Shezrion, what the heck are you doing here?" Questioned the suprised Mordus. "I thought you said that you werent competing."

"Well," Started Shezrion. "You see, I cant miss winning a match against you. My magic has improved greatly. So, im ready to bring you down."

The two rivals began mumbling spells under their breath. The battle was long and bloodshedding.

Shazrions ice blast hit morduss wand arm, making it freeze. Now, the chances of Mordud winning was one to a million, since he cant cast magic. Shazrion did his final blow. He summoned lightning from the sky and they all struck him. Mordus bit his lip, trying to hold back from screaming. Then his mind started drifting into the darkness.

Three days passed. It was the day Shezrion was announced as new royal wizard and the day Zafrius will retire. Mordus spied on them from the window, out of anyones sight. Like most of the many other wizards who lost the competition, he was humiliated.

After the ceremony, Mordus sat on his favourite tree, sighing and grooaning at the fact that the person he dispised is now royal wizard. "Hm..." He thought to himself. "Maybe I should find a way to get rid of Shezrion. Probably poison. No, hell sense my presence. How about becoming a dark wizard and create some sort of dark potion thatll put him to his death? Actually, I like that idea. Maybe I can destroy all of Meridell! I think being evil will be quite fun." Mordus smiled at the thought.

**Authors notes: Oh crap. The shortness of this chapter scares me...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - The Cursed Amulet

Mordus hasnt been seen by the meridellians for a very long time. For years, Mordus has been hiding in his secret lair, gathering power and creating potions and objects that had a deadly purpose. One day, he heard that Shazrion was creating an emerald amulet used to summon earth faeries thatll richen soil ,and help the meridellian farmers. "But thatll change, completely." Said Mordus. He spent the next few weeks, working on a cursed potion thatll turn anything that was meant to do a good thing do the opposite.

The potion, in a couple of weeks, was finally complete. Shazrion was deep asleep in his comfy, king-sized bed. .This was Morduss opporitunity. He switched one of Shazrions potions with his potion and teleported back into his secret lair. The next day, Shazrion added the last potion required to make the amulet, which was actually the cursed one. A few drops landed on the amulet. It glowed, signaling its completion. Seddenly, everything went wrong. Instead of summoning earth faeries, it summoned a disaster. Rain drops the size of a regular ping pong ball fell from the black, cumulonimbus cloud infested skies. Lightning crashed and its target burned and exploded. Deafening thunder roared, wakening the sleeping Meridellians. Wind going in an unimaginable speed uprooted trees and tore off the roofs of houses. Bits of the outer layer of the Meridellian castle broke off and flowed with the wind. But that was only the beginning. Purple, waterproof fire spread rapidly into the crop fields and into the old fashoned houses of the Meridellian citizens. Tornadoes destroyed and ripped up everything in its path. King Russel, the current king of meridell, sat on his throne, shaking and frightened. Meanwhile, Shezrion just finished writing an entry in his diary. He immediately shut the book closed and started trying out spells, trying to calm the supernatural storm. But it was way too much powerful for him. The castle walls started to weaken. Starting from the top, the castle began to collapse. Everyone in it perished.

Not long after the castle fully collapsed, the amulets glow started to fade, along with the disaster. Its job was complete, for now. Two creatures crawled out of its shelter. A pregnant female usul and her husband. They, luckily, were one of the survivors. They gasped at the horrible sight. Bits of shattered furniture, houses, and plants were all over the place. Dead bodies were scattered all over the place. They nearly fainted in shock.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Hailey, New Keeper of the Amulet

Centuries passed since the nightmare on Meridell, it was a dark, rainy night. Meridell finally recovered from the disaster. The sillouette of a young usul walked the path that lead to the remaining ruins of the old castle. Her soaked, shoulder-length red hair covered most of her blue eyes. Her bushy tail bouncing up and down as she walked. She wore a white blouse, with a blue vest over it. A dark blue pleated knee-length skirt she was wearing was given to her by her cousin, Hannah, or commonly referred to as " Hannah the brave". She also wore those leather, black boots she bought recently al the mall. Hailey is her name.

She stopped at the ruins, suprised to see the decaying body of the royal wizard, Shezrion. She coulsd tell by the spell book and wand in his hand, and the red belt her wore, which represented his position in the Meridellian hierarchy. She saw smething shiny under the spellbook. She took a closer look at it. "An emerald amulet. Wow, and it still looks as good as new." She said to herself. The light reflected off it, making t seem like its glowing. Hailey looked at it in awe. She couldnt resist taking it and stuffed it into her pockets.

Then Hailey walked around, trying not to step on anything, besides the cold ground, and came across a worn out book on the ground. She picked it up. It read 'Diary' in the cover page.

She quickly read through it. But one thing in particular interested her most. It was the last entry Shezrion wrote before he died. The words were faded and blotched, but was still legible.

'September 11, 1505' Hailey began to read in her mind. 'Ive finally completed my amulet. But it summoned a monstrous disaster! Right now, the castle walls are shaking. I just found out that the amulet causes something horrific every 500 years. I know how to destroy the amulet, though. So, the next time the amulet awakens is September 11, 2005 around the evening. to do this, youll have to-' The other half of the page was, unfortunatly, ripped off, leaving poor Hailey with countless in her head.

How do you destroy the amulet? What am I gonna do, since the next time the amulets gonna burst is in about a month and a half? Hailey looked at her amulet. 'Probably this has to do with it.' She wondered.

She walked home.

"Mom, Im home!" Said Hailey.

"Youre just in time honey. Dinners ready." Said Mrs. Blackberry, Haileys mom. .Most last names ofthe usul race were named after plants, weathers, seasons, clouds, and other examples of nature.

Haileys namy siblings - Maki, Helena, Joey, Ken, Kayla, Sean, lola, Amy, and Rane - were already seated, waiting for their father to bring in the food from the kitchen. Hailey sat between Ken and Helena.

Seconds later, mr. Blackberry came in with pumpkin pie, roast beef, scrambled eggs, and rice. Hailey drooled at the food. The big family ate their food.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Ship 24

The next day, Hailey woke up at the sound of her waterproof cellphone ringing. Her syes were droopy and lifeless, a sign when shes sleepy, bored, or upset.

She picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She said.

"Its me, Hannah." Said Hannah.

"Oh, hi! Its been a long while. So, whats up?"

"Something youve been waiting for for all your life."

Hailey got excited. "What is it?"

Hannah chuckled. "Youre staying with me in Krawk Island for a year!"

"..." Hailey was speechless. Shes never been to Krawk Island and hasnt seen Hannah for years.

"Darn. I gotta go back to work. My breaks over. Oh, and your parents have your ship tickets, which costed lots of dubloons. Ya better be there. See ya!"

"Bye!"

They hung up.

Haiey grabbed a random pillow, took a deep breath, and squeeled into it. That was how excited Hailey was.

The next day.

"Done packing, yet?" Asked Mr. Blackberry from downstairs.

"Almost." Said Hailey from her room.

After a couple of minutes, Hailey came down the stairs, dragging a big, heavy luggage.

"Heres your tickets, dear." Said Haileys mother. She gave her the tickets.

They hopped into the car and drove to the ship station. It took a while of walking from the parking lot to Ship 24, the ship Haileys going to take to Krawk Island.

"Five more minutes till ship leaves!" Announced the shoyru on speaker.

Hailey gave the ticket collecter the tickets. the ticket collecter gave her a sheet of paper, which had a map of the ship and her room number.

"Room 42." Hailey read.

Hailey gave her parents kisses and hugs before walking aboard the ship.

Theres she put down her big luggage.

"Ship 24 is leaving in 60, 59, 57..." As the announcer counted down, Hailey ran to the side of the ship, where her parents can see her.

"Bye, mom! Bye, dad!" Were Haileys final bids of farewell.

"Bye, Hailey!" Said her parents in unison.

"5...4...3...2...1!" the ships horn honked loudly and ship sailed off into the distance

Hailey walked to the front of the ship. She loved the feeling of the fresh, cool wind run through her hair. And the smell of the seasoned chicken being served in the cafeteria.

She went to her room. There was only a bed, a cuboard, a table, and a chair. Really plain. She sat on the chair, took out the amulet and a silk string. She tied it onto the amulet and wore it around her neck, making it seem more of a necklace than an amulet.

She looked at the amulet. It had symbols at the edge of it. 'Probably ancient symbols the wizards used,back then.' She assumed. 'It looks familiar, like if i already knew how to translate it.' Suddenly, she felt a jab of pain in her left hand. She looked at it. Her eyes widened. It looked like someone had carved a equalateral triangle with a fire in the middle, using a pocket knife. Blood flowed out of the markings. Her teeth clenched in pain as she wrapped it around her hand using a medical cloth.

Haileys stomach growled. She took out her map of the ship and followed the given directions to the cafeteria. Seasoned chicken and poutine was placed on her table. Immediately after the waitress left, hailey gobbled up her food. After every single piece of her food was devoured, she yawned and went to her room, where the snuggled into the blackets on her bed and fell asleep.

Hours paseed. And all of a sudden, the ship shook. Hailey woke up, shocked. There were screaming outside. She heard of couple of them say, "The ships being hit by cannons! The pirates are attacking us!" Hailey looked out the window. Cannons were coming their direction. "Darn" She groaned to herself. if she stayed in the boat, shed get blown up. She jumped out the window. The cold, salty water sent shivers down her spine. She swam to a safe distance away from the ship. Then the cannons hit the ship. Then some more cannons hit the ship. Soon, pieces of the ship went flying into the water. She grabbed onto one of the pieces nearest to her. luckily, it was a flat, hard, and big wooden board. The gentle waves slowly rocked her to sleep.

**Authors notes : YAY! The chapters are gettin longer!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Sam

Hailey woke up in the arms of another usul. "What the-" Hailey was interrupted by a male voice.

"Hm?"

"Oh,nothing." Hailey looked up and saw the face of the male usul looking down at her. There was a pirate sign on his head band. "Hey, your a pirate!" She yelled. 'And a pretty cute one too.' Hailey added in her mind.

"Yes, and I believe this belong to you." The porate took out someoething out of his pocket and showed it to her.

"My amulet!" hailey tried grabbing the amulet from his, but cant, since shes all tied up.

The pirate chuckled as he put the amulet back into his pockets.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To our ship. I was sent here to check if theres any survivors. And it seems thaht you are the only lucky one."

There was a fifteen moment of just silence, except the sound of the birds singing and trhe creaking noise the boat makes.

"Finally, were there." Said the pirate. He nudged Hailey awake. "hailey, welcome aboard to our ship."

"What the hell? How do you know my name?"

The pirate seemed to have ignored her question. He pointed at the big, black ship. Many other pirates gatheres on the deck to see what was in their fellow pirates hands. "Well, well. What have we got here?" Said one of them as the pirate walked aboard.

"A fine damsel, isnt she?" Complimented the pirate, holding up Hailey so other pirates can see her.

He threw her into a small, empty room. He was about to lock the door when Hailey said, "You still havennt answered my question, yet."

"Which question?"

"How do you know my name?"

"You mumbled it in your sleep."

Haileys face reddened in embarrassment. Then a large, dark skieth entered the prison. the pirate usul immediately stepped out of the way.

"So, youre the new slave girl, eh?" Said the skieth.

"What! New slave?" yelled Hailey.

"Yes, and im Captain Scarletblade. At sunrise, youll become slave of the ship. Sam, give her the details. And you." he pointed at Hailey. "prepare to work till your heart stops beating." Then he left.

"Your names Sam?" Said Hailey.

"Yes." Sam gave her the sheet that had the details of the privelages and instructions of how to be a slave. He held it up to her, since she was still tied up.

'Serve the captain and crew; mop, clean, and sweep the deck; clean the dishes; do the laundry; cook. You can have ony one hour break per day. And only have one piece of bread and cheese per day. If you break the rules, youll have to suffer major consequinces, depending on what you did.'

"This is crazy!"

Sam sighed. "I know. ive been a slave before, at the young age of eight. Then, when I was around thirteen, I became one of the crew, since i have been proved well enough to be one. Ive always wanted to get out of this damn place. I just cant stand the horrible environment here. O well. I will be in my room. Good luck, Hailey." Sam went out of the room and locked the door.

Hailey sat in the corner of the prison, all alone. She was inbelievably miserable. Boredom, lonliness, depression, hunger, and thirst. Time passed slowly for the poor girl. She was sick and tired of being locked up in the room and do nothing, besides wait.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Escape

Soon, the sun beamed into her face. 'Shit." She mumbled. She heard keys clanging. Then the door opened. Two stranger pirates came in, untied her, and roughly escorted her out of the room. They shoved a mop and a bucket of soapy water into her hands an left. Hailey stared at the filthy floor and, unwillingly, mopped the floor. A while later, she finished the deck. She smiled victoriously. Sam, who was behind her, laughed. "You still have all the other floors to do." He reminded. Hailey groaned in frustration.

She mopped all the other floors. Now she had to serve the pirates. She filled the portable serving table (Ya know, the ones in the restaurants) with loads of food and pushed it down the clean halls. She finished the first row of rooms in a couple of hours. And then another couple for the second row. She finally came to the last room of the last row. Her arms and legs were throbbing. A couple of othe pirates ordered her to massage them for a long time. Some others were very abusive. She tripped a couple of times on the way. She cautiously opened the door. Sam was sleeping in his matress, snoring lightly.Hailey chuckled at the sight. She couldnt help but think that he looked quite peaceful when he slept. She blushed at the thought. She put down a tray of food onto his table and was about to leave when she felt a tgu on her sleeve. She looked back. It was Sam, who was only half awake.

"So, hows slavery?" Asked Sam.

Hailey showed him a couple of bruises and cuts on her arms. "Does this answer your question?"

"Yes."

"Wow, slaverys much worse than my stupid job as janitor in Meridonalds."

'Meridonalds?"

"Nevermind."

Sam got out of his bed, grabbed the wooden board with a long rope tied to it leaning against the wall. He threw it out the window.

"What are you doing?" Asked Hailey.

"Oh, youll see." Said Sam. He jumped into the water. Hailey gasped and looked out of the window for any signs of Sam. His head emerged from the water, gasping for air. "Cmon." He said.

Hailey hesitated for a sec before jumping into the water. She swam up and broke the surface of the water. Again, shivers ran down her spine.

Sam swam to her. "Maraquas right under us.If we swim down, well probably-" He was cut off by a voice from above.

"Hey, guys! Look! Sam and the slave chick is escaping!"

"Now!" Demanded Sam. thw two swam into the depths of the maraquian oceans. After a while, Hailey felt like her lungs were going to explode at any moment. Soon, she blacked out. Sam, who also felt the panic, grabbed Hailey and dragged her. Just when he was about to black out, he saw a female Maraquian shoyru.

Hailey and Sam woke up. They were in a strange looking Maraquian house.

"So, this is what a real Maraquian house looks like." Says hailey.

then the female Maraquian shoyru came in the room. "Im Sandy." She said. "Here, have some kelp. You land dwellers must my hungry.

they gratefully took the kelp. As they ate, Sandy asked, "So, whats your buisness here?"

"We dont really have any buisness here. We were just trying to escape from pirates." Said Sam.

Andy, noticing the pirate skull on his head band, said, "Well, arent you a pirate?"

"Ex-pirate." Corrected Sam.

"Oh."

'So, how are we breathing under water? Arent we supposed to be dead by now?" Asked Hailey.

Sandy pointed at the leafy necklace she put on them. "The magic wontlast long, though. Ill bring you guys up, okay?"

"Okay. I believe the pirates should be gone, by now." Said Sam.

The usuls climbed onto Sandys shell. "Hold on, guys!" Warned Sandy. She dashed to the surface in full speed.

"Wow. Thanks alot." Thanked hailey. They gave Sandy back the neckaces.

"No prob.Oh, and youre welcome anytime at my house. So, stop by some day. Bye, guys!"

"Bye Sandy!" The two usuls said in unison. Sandy dove into the ocean, back to Maraqua.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Kaylas Advice

Sam, remembering about the big, wooden board her threw into the water, asked, "Hey, what happened to our board?"

"how should I know?" Said hailey? "Why did we bring the board, anyway?"

"So, well have something to rest on."

Hailey looked around, and spotted a flat, floating object not too far away where they were. "Hey I see it!" She said. Hailey swam over to it, with Sam following her.

"When were there, Ive got to tell you something." Said Sam.

"Okay."

Soon, they made it to the board. They sat on top of it. 'So, what was it that you were goint to ask me?"

"Youre the new keeper of the amulet, right?"

"Ya, why?"

"Well, do you know that you have to destroy the amulet in about a month and a half?"

"Ya. I just dont know how."

"Oh. Can you think of anyone who could give us some advice?"

"Not that I could think of currently. You think of someone."

"Sure. How about Maggie?"

"Dead."

"Dave?"

"Excecuted last year."

"Kayla?"

"Retired."

"Lets try her. She should still know her magic. So, how are we going to contact her?"

Hailey knew the answer. She dug into her pockets and took out her mini waterproof cellphone and dialed Kaylas number.

"Hello. This is Kayla speaking. How may i help you?"

"Kayla, I have an amulet and I need to destroy it in about a month and a half. Do you know how?"

"Well, no. What kind of amulet is it?"

"Emerald."

"Okay. Theres lots of emerald amulets in this world. Do you have a scar on your hand?"

"Ya."

"the symbols give you a hint of what to do. Plus, if the symbols dont give enough information, you can translate the symbols on the amulet. And-oh, I have to go to a meeting. now. Hope the information helps you. Bye."

"Bye."

They hung up. Hailey put the cellphone back into her pockets.

'So, got anything?" Asked Sam.

"Ya. Just hold on a sec." Said hailey. She removed the bandaid that covered her left hand, which held the symbols needed for information. She looked at the triangle and the ball of fire. 'Hmmm...a mountain and a fire. Mount fire? No, that doesnt make much sense. the fire looks much more stranger that normal fire. So, this must be a symbol for something else.' She turned to the amulet. She attempted to translate the symbols on the edge of it. 'The...axe...of the...hidden...cave...of...the...mountain...of...razphyre.'

Sam, who was trying to wait without bursting out his impatience, finally gave up. "Aarg! Hailey! Hurry up! We cant just spend th rest of out lives just looking at the stupid frikking gem!"

"Okay, Okay. Sheesh. Go to the mountain of the razphyre-"

"Mount razphyre."

"-and into the hidden cave. There, youll find a golden axe. Youll need to use this to destroy the amulet. There ya go! Happy now?"

'Yes."

Hailey put on the amulet and wrapped the bandage over her left hand.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors notes!**

**I wont be updating as often as i usually am. Due to the HORRIBLE AND GOOD fact that I have a TORMENTING school project to do. Well, its not that horrifying, though. I just have to make another story for my school that is supposed to be fresh new. Oh, and its supposed to be pretty long. Almost everyone in my class knows that im making this story, so they might go against me and the teacher will drag me into the pits of despair...NOOOO!...O.o Its due around the end of December and, hopefully, ill finish early and get to update more often. **

**SRY BOUT THE SAD NEWS PPL!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8 - A Familiar Someone

"So, wheres Mount Razphyre?" Asked Hailey.

"Well, rumours say that theres a portal in the Lost Desert somewhere that brings you there." Said Sam.

"Cool. Do you have a compass?"

"Ya." Sam took out his compass. Then he put it back into his pocket. "That way." He said, pointing to their left. Thye got off the board and started swimming that direction, stopping once in a while to catch their breath.

Midnight was dark in a couple of hours.

Hailey was lying on the wooden board. She was frightened and now regrets watching that horrible horror movies about monsters that live in the deep waters of the ocean that stalk random people who were wandering on the ocean. She heard Sams soft snoring. knowing that she was beside her took away a fraction of her fear. Worry also haunted her.

"Were out here in the middle of the ocean. No boat. no food. No luggage. Just this cursed amulet, this wooden board, Sam, and his things in his pockets. Soon, were going to starve to death. And to make this worse, times running out." Hailey groaned in misery. "Why me?" As she continued to look at the glowing stars, her eyes began to droop.

Hailey was about to fall asleep when a bright light shone on her. Suprised, she sat up, looking at the direction the light was coming from. She realized that the source of the light was was being held by a figure covered by the darkness of the night holding a flashlight on a boat.

Sam, who was wide awake, took out his dagger and made a bg leap into the boat and pointed the dagger at the figures throat.

The flashlight fell to the floor of the boat. It shone at the two, revealing the stranger. It turned out to be a young bori. 'Who are you and what do you want with us?" Said Sam.

The bori who was almost scared to death, stammered, "I-...um..."

Before the bori could make out a word, a mumble came from the other side of the boat. "ugh. Whats going on! I was in a middle of a good dream!" Said a femenin voice. A usul climbed out of her sleeping bag and yawned. She looked straight ahead. "What the hell is going on here!"

Hailey looked carefully and closer at the usul and gasped. "Oh my gosh! Hannah!" She ran up to the usul and gave her a hug.

"H-hailey!" Said the suprised usul, who hugged back. "So, whos that friend of yours?" She asked, looking at Sam with a worried expression.

"Oh, Sam?" Said Hailey. She noticed hannahs look on her face. "Sam, put that dagger away." She ordered.

Sam released the bori, who ran to Hannahs side immediately after that.

"you know who this is?" Asked Hannah, pointing at the little bori beside her.

"Well, ya. Isnt he the guy who accompanied you in your adventure in the ice caves? I saw his picture in the neopian times and i forgot his name." Said Hailey.

"Yup. Armins his name."

"Oh."

"So, what made you come all the way here?"

"I was just about to ask you the same question."

"Okay. You didnt show up at the ship station. After about three hours of waiting, i got all fed up. I wasnt sending all those dubloons for you tickets for nothing. So i was on my way to Meridell to pick you up in person. There. Now, your turn."

"I went to ship 24, as planned. Then pirates came and attacked the ship. This is when Sam comes in. he pretty much kidnapped and saved my life in the same time while i was knocked out because he was looking for any people who survived the cannons. He brought me to the pirate ship. There, i was announced as the slave of the pirates. I had to work. It was reallt tormenting. Much worse then my jod as janitor in Meridonalds.

This, in the middle of my job, Sam helped me escape, since he always hated being a pirate and he agreed to go and help me out. We got to see what maraqua looked like in reality and and meet a maraquian shoyru named Sandy. Weve been traveling with only a wooden board and what else we had for a day. Then we stumbled across you."

"Whoa, neat story! I see that theres enough proof that it all happened." Said Hannah, pointing at the wooden board, which was placed at the side of the boat. "Youre having as much adventure as ive had! Congrats! So, hungry?"

"Duh!"

Hannah yanked out a container of Krawk Island salad.

**A/N: So, another chappie! Oh, and starting from the next chappie, Razphyre would be called Kyrosha. Ive decided that Razphyre would be used in somewhere else. Oh, and sorry that it took way longer to update. Too much projects were getting in the way of everything and most of them involved typing...and i suck at time management. I NEED SOME MORE REVIEWS! I only got four so far in the past chappies. Lots of people checked out my fic...around 40-50...and most of them didnt submit a review! **


End file.
